Regretful Life
by AshClash
Summary: Bella chooses Jacob but along the way she has many regrets things she thought she wouldn't have to face.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters but a few that come later on in the story. Jessie Depre is co-writing this story with me :) This is my first fanfiction :D so don't be to harsh  
*First chapter is a little boring but it will get better! Trust me!***

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1 (BPOV)_

"There's a bit of a complication," he told me, his voice carefully unworried. "I'm going to take Seth and try to straighten it out. I won't be far, but I won't listen, either. I know you don't want an audience, no matter which way you decide to go."  
Only at the very end did the pain break into his voice.  
I didn't want to hurt him but i didn't want to be unhappy either. I knew what I wanted and what I needed.  
"Okay," I whispered  
He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, and then disappeared into the forest with Seth at his side.  
I forgot Jacob was waiting for me at the begining of the trees; I couldn't read his expression.  
"Bella, can you hurry this up," he said in a dull voice. "I have some where to be,"  
"Jake, I don't know how to say this but, im deeply in love with you," I whispered.  
"What?" His voice broke.  
I just told him im deeply in love with him and all he can say is what. I hope he heard me right.  
"Your..your..in love with me?"  
"Yes, Jacob Black, I'm in love with you!"  
"I can't believe this but, what about Edward?"  
"I love him but, I want to marry you,"  
"Prove it,"  
I walked closer and closer towards him. We were breathing hard and he wanted me to prove to him that I wanted him not Edward so i closed the gap. My arm was around his neck and pulling on his hair. My lips were moving with his and i didn't want it to stop but he pulled away.  
"Point proven," His voice was full of excitement. "Well, I have to go,"  
"No, don't go!"  
"I don't want to miss the fun"  
"Please, be careful,"  
"Dont worry I will" He blinked  
"I love you, Jake,"  
"I love you, Bella,"  
I don't know how im going to brake it to Edward. I need to hold back the tears or I will make it worse. How am i supose to tell him with out being to harsh. A voice broke my concentration.  
"Bella" Edward choked out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know how im going to brake it to Edward. I need to hold back the tears or I will make it worse. How am i supose to tell him with out being to harsh. A voice broke my concentration.  
"Bella" Edward choked out._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2 (EPOV)

"Bella"

"Edward, I have something to tell you" croaked Bella.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I don't want to be with you, I want Jake"

I cant believe she chose Jacob over me. She was my everything, she can't do this to me. What would i be with out her. She made me feel human and not like the monster I am. If I can cry I would of drowned in my own tears.

"Bella, you can't do this to me"

"Im so sorry Edward, but didn't you want me to live a normal and happy life"

"yes, but,"

"And didn't you say Jake was a better choice for me"

"yes, but,"

"Edward, please stop making it harder then it is"

"Okay Bella, if that's what you want"

"Goodbye Edward"

I couldn't control myself any longer. I blocked out everyones thoughts. I ran for what felt like years and I destroyed everthing in sight. I knew she was to good for me I just didn't want to admit it. I felt like a stubborn little boy, I wanted to glue his head to a toilet seat and sit on it and hope Bella would leave him. Bella telling me that she didn't want me felt worse then being tranformed into a vampire. I would always love Isabella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (BPOV)

* * *

One year later....The Wedding [ part 1 )

* * *

Today was the day, I was going to become Isabella Black. Oh how I loved the way his name combined with mine.

My wedding dress was amazing, it snuggled my body perfectly.

The ring Jacob gave me was incredibly beautiful. It was square cut and had many beautiful diamonds.

Emily, came over and helped me get ready. She also did my hair, which came out perfectly.

If I would have been getting married to Edward, Alice would have been torturing me with beauty products. That would have turned out badly.

We were having our wedding in La Push beach. All the werewolfs were invited, I wanted to invite Edward and Alice but I knew I would only cause them more pain.

My mother is unhappy that I hurt Edward but she doesnt tell me because she doesnt want me to feel bad.

I need to stop thinking about him because today is supose to be the happiest day of my life and I dont want to ruin it.

I heard my father walking towards me so I put on a big smile and pretended to be excited when I really was nervous.

"Bella, are you ready to walk down the aisle?"

"Yes,"

He grabbed on to my hand and pulled me. The music started, Charlie and I walked down the aisle. I glanced at everyone in the crowd but my eyes fell on Jacob. He looked incredible as usual.

I was so focused on Jake that all of a sudden my heel brakes. I felt the blood rushing onto my cheeks. I was so embarressed, I cant believe that just happened.

Charlie whispered in my ear to keep walking so I did as he said. I finally reached Jake and the whole time I just stared into his eyes. The only thing I heard was when he said 'I do' and I repeated the same.


End file.
